


When We Were Young

by Fionulla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts!Muke, M/M, hogwarts!5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionulla/pseuds/Fionulla
Summary: Michael had never understood why he initially had been drawn to this boy, but as they sat together looking at the stars snuggled close he finally knew why. He felt like home, the home he had always wanted to have. And as he pecked Luke's forehead smiling he decided that he would never let this boy go. 
    Or the one where (semi) enemies turn into friends turn into lovers





	1. Everybody loves the things you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This work is dedicated to my friends from the gay cult family (formerly known as the slipandslidesmutgc) and my best friend Sam because I probably would've never even tried to write this without their encouragement! ******

It was not like it had came as a surprise to Michael when he received his Hogwarts letter, he had started showing small bits of accidental magic at a very young age. And even if he didn't he was quite positive that his parents would bribe some dark wizard or whatever to make sure he did have the ability to perform magic so he'd end up getting his Hogwarts letter. But that didn't mean that Michael hadn't thought about the consequences of not getting the letter, and that thought had frightened him. So in the end Michael had felt relieved, he hadn't let his family down, they wouldn't have to deal with a squib in their precious pureblood wizard family.

That was probably the one thing he hated the most, his parents pride for being a Pureblood wizard family. To Michael it hadn't mattered much, but the slightly scared looks on some faces that passed him on platform 9 3/4 made him hurry into the train. He didn't care about status, but his parents did and everybody knew about that.

Michael sighed, how would he make actual friends with parents like this? He knew that there were kids with similar parents, kids who thought about the status the same way as his parents did and he also knew that those would probably be willing to be around him. But he didn't want those kids around him, he shook his head trying to get his worries out of his head. He needed to find an empty train cabin just so he'd be able to relax, perhaps read a book or something like that, anything to take his mind off of this negative train of thoughts.

Looking trough the train it seemed however that the only empty cabin was the one across from the noisy cabin occupied by the Hemmings brothers and their friends, it would've bothered him on any other day but right now the noise channelled out his thoughts. As the train started moving he noticed people waving at their parents to wave them goodbye, but Michael didn't bother, he didn't really care right now. As he looked over to the noisy cabin across from him he started feeling a little bit of annoyance, but also curiosity, there was a young boy sitting amongst the brothers, sporting the typical Hemmings' blonde hair. Everyone in the cabin (and outside of it as well) seemed to love him, they were all crowding around him or stopping by to talk to him. Michael gathered that he must be the youngest of the three brothers, and that he would be in the same year with him. He kept looking at the boy for a while observing him, until the boy looked him straight in the eyes. Michaels face got red and he turned his attention back to his book.

Moments later he heard the door of the cabin open, "can I join you, the cabin where I was previously sitting is too noisy and crowded and I'd like it to be more quiet" a nervous yet comforting voice asked. Michael shrugged continuing to read his book, he could hear the person closing the door and sitting down he just hadn't bothered to look and see who it was. "I'm Luke, Luke Hemmings" the same voice interrupted his train of thoughts and he froze. It was the youngest Hemmings brother, he looked up to see Lukes curious eyes looking at him clearly wanting to know his name. "Clifford" mumbled Michael, "Michael Clifford" he said clearer, turning his attention back to his book. In the corner of his eye Michael could see that Luke was trying to come up with something to say, clearly trying to start a conversation, which was something he didn't want at all.

As much as he hated the status crap, he knew about the perfect ravenclaw Hemmings family, he also knew about the problems they have with his family. And quite frankly Michael didn't feel like being the one to solve those problems. "So I gather it's your first year at Hogwarts as well right?" Lukes voice interrupted his thoughts yet again, Michael only nodded not bothering to look up from his book. That's how the rest of the train ride went, Luke asking questions and Michael barely answering. And even though you wouldn't hear him say it out loud, Michael had enjoyed Lukes company and as much as he wanted to dislike the endless questions and just the boy in general, he seemed to be unable to.

However he knew that this attention would be short lived, Luke would get sorted into Ravenclaw like the rest of his family and Michael would go to Slytherin. When the train came to a halt, Luke got up to rejoin his brothers without saying another word to Michael. ".... didn't really reply or want to put effort into talking, really seems to own up to the Clifford name" he could hear while Luke passed, Michael had the urge to call after him that he was just like the rest of his family thinking that they're so amazing with their wit and curiosity, but he kept his mouth shut.

As he walked out of the train gathering his belongings he could see the big crowd of first years, and most of them were standing around, Hemmings of course. Why did everyone love him so much, Michael didn't understand. Coming up with reasons as to why everybody loves him so much however, was a bad idea as Michael couldn't stop thinking about Luke now. Maybe it's his eyes, or the way his hair looks, or maybe his patience. Michael sighed, the patience that he put to the test and clearly the boy his patience had run out, and he almost felt disappointed with himself as if he wanted to actually be around Luke, want him to like Michael. That thought was so ridiculous that it almost made Michael laugh out loud, and that would've made some heads turn his way.

"Michael Clifford, Isabelle Hale, Ashton Irwin and Luke Hemmings, follow to boat 6 please" Michaels head shot up, of course, the universe is trying to ruin him or something why else would he be put in a boat with Luke. He took a deep breath and walked towards the boat he didn't care, he wouldn't care, it's what he tried to convince himself of hoping that if he tried hard enough he'd actually start to believe his own lies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter and honestly, I've never really written before so I have no clue how this is going to be received Uhm. Come show me some love if you do like it at [ohanamuke.tumblr.com](http://ohanamuke.tumblr.com) tho!! (That shameless self promo though)


	2. From the way you talk to the way you move

In his head Michael was complaining about the situation nonstop, why would they put him and Hemmings in one boat? Why do they not put people on the boats on alphabetical order? Is the universe trying to drive him nuts? Surprisingly however, the rest of the people he was supposed to get into the boat with didn't really crowd around Luke, at least not like everyone else.

By the time Michael and two others had reached boat 6 Luke wasn't even halfway there because everyone kept stopping him for small talk. It kind of sickened Michael how much people loved Luke, especially so soon. When he finally reached the boat Michael bit back a snide remark he would've been more than happy to make if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want the boy to be his enemy. "Can we finally get into the boat?" A chirpy voice interrupted his thoughts, mumbling Michael answered"yeah sure whatever" which earned him a strange look from Luke.

Once away from the shore he heard the same voice, clearly trying to talk to him "I don't think we've been introduced before, I'm Ashton" the curly haired boy said "Ashton Irwin". This surprised Michael, he hadn't expected any of them to say a word, at least not to him. he thought he had been sitting in the boat with a sour face. Apparently it wasn't sour enough to scare this one off "Clifford" Michael sighed before continuing "Michael Clifford, it's nice to meet you". It surprised him that it appeared that that didn't scare Ashton away, however Michael knew that this giggly chirpy boy would never end up in Slytherin, so why bother being friends. Something in Michael thought that that was the dumbest assumption ever, even people in different houses could be friends.

He mentally hit himself a few times, and he knew he probably looked like a moron in front of the others. "I've heard about your family" ashton said, ignoring Michaels slightly strange behaviour, making Michael cringe afraid of what he had heard about "one of the only Pureblood families left, mostly slytherin". Michael took a breath, that didn't sound so bad but as much as he wanted to tell ashton otherwise he had never heard of the name irwin "I've never heard of your family though" Michael tried, he could see Luke visibly rolling his eyes at his attempts to make small talk. Ashton didn't pick that up though "No my mother got married to a muggle, she's originally part of the Cliffords you know but the entire Pureblood thing and her marrying a muggle had her lose contact with the family" Michael was shocked, so this boy who was probably the exact opposite of anyone in the clifford family ever is part of the family "woah" was all he could get out. He could not wrap his head around this fact "that means, Michael, that you're gonna be stuck with me whichever house you end up in" Ashton said with a determined face. "Us as a clifford family got to stick together you know" he smiled at Michael, kind of joking. Something about those words made Michael feel warm inside, like he had just made his very first friend, at that exact moment he didn't care that Luke was in the boat as well, he didn't care at all.

He was so wrapped up in his train of thoughts about his new friends that he missed whatever was said in the mean time, looking at the faces around him he could tell there was some tension though. "You know Luke, saying nice things about people you don't necessarily know would suit you better" he heard Ashton spit out, instantly Michael started paying attention. "I would say nice things if it wasn't for the fact that he was an absolute dick to me on the train" Luke bit back, he could see Ashton's puzzled look "what did he do then" Ashton still tried to stand up for Michael. Yet he did nothing to help Ashton, he actually started feeling bad. "He ignored me and my questions for the entire ride" Luke mumbled back in defeat knowing that this was nowhere a legitimate reason, but before Ashton could reply they arrived at the docks.

Opposed to the others who rushed out of the boat to escape the tension still hanging around them Michael took his time, he slowly took everything in in pure awe. He knew Hogwarts looked grand and magical, he had seen photographs, but those photographs had not done it any justice. The castle looked like it had come out of the medieval times, and standing in front of it he could see all the tiny details in the landscape. When close to the castle he could see the intricate designs in the stones and on the doors. If Michael had known Hogwarts looked like this he definitely would've been a lot more excited about it, because right now he couldn't wait to explore and discover every little detail about the castle and it's secrets.

And when he entered the hall he couldn't stop looking around him, everything looked so beautiful and magical. Even the stern looking professor standing at the doors waiting for them made Michael happy. Everything about this place made him happy. Well, it did, until he accidentally bumped into no one other than Luke Hemmings and of course got sneered at for doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I forgot to mention, the title of this work and the chapters are all based on Adele's "when we were young" because my palls from the gay cult family all agreed it was the best fitting song for Muke!!


	3. Everybody here is watching you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer the first bit of this chapter is somewhat a rewritten version of what Harry hears when he's waiting to be sorted (I took my copy of the philosopher stone and looked it up) so that bit is not entirely original!_   
> 

Turns out, the stern looking professor was actually the headmistress Minerva McGonnagall. And actually she didn't seem that stern at all when she started talking to them. "Welcome first years" she smiled at everyone, "soon the start-of-term banquet will begin but before that you will be sorted into your houses". At that everybody started mumbling and talking about their possible outcome until professor McGonnagall shushed them quiet again. "The sorting ceremony is very important, because your house will somewhat be like a family to you. Each of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have they own history and special traits and each house is valuable." she looked at everyone with an urging look. "During your time at Hogwarts, your good actions will reward your house points and rule breaking will deduct points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. The sorting ceremony will start in a few moments, you will be let into the hall when we are ready for you" and with those words she left.

Most of the kids around Michael were incredibly nervous about being sorted. Michael didn't care, and looking around him he wasn't the only one. Of course Luke was confident about the entire situation, why would he have to worry after all. Soon Ashton arrived back at Michaels side, opposed to Michael Ashton was really nervous, though those nerves were about not being sorted in the same house as Michael and not in which house he'd be sorted in. Hearing that Michael felt a little distraught, as far as he had gotten to know Ashton he was pretty certain they would never end up in the same house. He didn't have the heart to tell him that though.

Right as Ashton wanted to say something else to Michael they were let into the great hall and well, compared to the great hall the castle itself wasn't that impressive anymore. There was so much to see that Michael could've looked at everything for ages but he obviously couldn't since he was about to get sorted, and should probably pay attention.

Professor McGonnagall started explaining some details about the sorting, but quite frankly Michael didn't hear much of it still being captivated with the beauty of the room he was in. He kept staring at every detail of the room until his name was called, he hurried to the stool to get sorted and then continue to admire the beauty of the hall.

But once he had the hat on his head he was a little bit worried, was he going to disappoint his family? "Ah I see" the hat spoke "brave aren't you. You'd be good for Gryffindor hmmm" Michael gulped because he knew what would happen if he got sorted into Gryffindor "yet mischievous and cunning, you're also fit for Slytherin". As the hat kept contemplating Michael tried to calm down, at last the hat called out "Slytherin!". And the Slytherin erupted into cheers, he hurried to sit with the other Slytherins feeling relieved. Now all that was left was watching the rest of the sorting before he could get something to eat, he had started to feel like he was going to starve.

Michael watched a few boys and girls getting sorted into various houses, but he didn't pay a lot of attention, not until Luke was called to be sorted. Opposed to when Michael went to sit on the stool the hat didn't hesitate long before he called out his decision "Slytherin!", Michael gasped and Luke went pale. He had never expected that this would even be a possibility, Hemmings a Slytherin? He watched as Luke quietly sat down at the Slytherin table not looking at anyone, almost as if he was ashamed.

Michael was eager to know what house Ashton would end up in, but before Ashton a boy named Calum Hood got sorted into Hufflepuff after what was nearly going to be a hatstall. Ashton sat down and got the hat placed on his head as Michael watched with anticipation. "You have some great ambition, some great potential to be a Slytherin" Ashton beamed a little, Michael knew that was because he wanted to be in the same house as Michael but Michael wasn't counting on it "yet very smart and you clearly value creativity" the hat said "hmm Ravenclaw!". The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and Ashton looked happy, not as happy as when he saw the possibility of being in the same house as Michael, but still happy.

As soon as the last person was sorted and professor McGonnagall was done talking the food appeared on the tables. And Michael started digging in like he had never eaten in his life, all of the food looked so good and he was so hungry. In the corner of his eye he could see Luke picking at a single piece of bread, looking as if he wanted to run. But in this moment Michael didn't really care to think about why possibly that would be the case because there was so much food in front of him.

Just as everyone had finished eating it was announced that the prefects of each house would bring everyone to the common room and assign everyone their dorms and beds. And honestly Michael couldn't have been happier, he finally understood when people described their time at Hogwarts as absolutely wonderful because he had been there for a few hours now and he truly felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've reached the end of chapter 3 and this is what I have written so far, I'm not sure when I'm gonna get around to writing more (if you even liked this) since I am in my senior year. But I really love this story (I'm already attached help) so don't worry about that one.


	4. Cause you feel like home

Before Michael knew it the entire Slytherin house was on their way to the common room. The first years nervously following the prefects, Michael felt just as nervous as the rest though he didn't really know why. As he looked around to take in his surroundings he spotted Luke walking on his own with his head down. Very un-Luke-like he thought, until he realised that he didn't know Luke, how was he supposed what was normal for him.

Before he knew it they were standing in front of the common room entrance, the first years and the prefects being the only ones standing there. As the prefects explained how to get into the common room (it's really simple just make sure you check the update board in the common room for password changes) they went inside by name and got told what dorm they would be in.

"Clifford, Michael" Michael heard his name "Dorm 7, your belongings are placed on and in front of your bed". Michael made his way inside and was baffled, the room was dimly lit with a green hue, he figured the green was a cause of the walls being made out of glass and them being under water, however it was beautiful. Curious as to see what the dorms would look like he hurried to his dorm.

The room had the same kind of glass walls along the lake but heavy black curtains hung along them to keep the light out. The beds were dark framed canopy beds with green curtains hanging from them, each bed had a trunk with the owners initials painted on them, matching the colour of the dark beds. Michael soon found his bed and plopped down, pleasantly surprised with it being so soft. Wanting to settle in as fast as he could he started unpacking his clothing and other belongings and putting them into the trunk. Out of mere excitement he hadn't paid much attention to the other people coming into the room, therefor he hadn't seen Luke standing frozen in the door way staring at Michael. Not until Michael turned around, he felt his blood go cold there was something about Luke and the more Michael looked at him the more he realised what it was. He completely and utterly hated Luke, it must be the only explanation as to why he felt like this every time he saw him. Before Luke could say anything Michael threw the book in his hands on his bed and rushed past Luke shoving him out of his way.

He was confused, where he at first felt pity for Luke and was slightly curious about the boy he now felt fury and something that felt like hate to him. "I really fucking hate him" Michael exclaimed and kicked the sofa in front of him. "You know" someone behind him said "you can only hate someone if there's a strong connection between you and the other person" Michael turned around, to face the source of the voice "but the same counts for love. There's a fine line between the two, don't get them mixed up. It's actually kind of interesting that you have such strong feelings for blondy. ". As Michaels jaw dropped the girl with the prettiest blue hair Michael had ever seen grinned at him "and oh by the way, the name is Ashley" and with that she walked away.

How she knew that he had meant Luke was a riddle to him, but that wasn't really the focus of his thoughts. Love, for Luke? It sounded absolutely ridiculous, and he was obviously not mixing it up he felt nothing but hate for Luke. But he wasn't about to let that ruin his time at Hogwarts, no way. With his head held high he reentered the dorm room, ignoring Luke who was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

Apart from Luke being a baby in the corner of the room Michael and his new roommates enjoyed themselves, he had soon learned that the blonde guy with the quiff was named Brian and that the relatively short guy with dark brown hair was called Alex. The two already seemed to know each other but Michael hit off with them pretty easily. Against all Michaels expectations he had actually managed to get friends at Hogwarts despite his family name.

As the night went on Michael spend his time laughing with Alex and Brian while unpacking and eating the copious amount of candy Brian had brought with him. "Can you pass me a chocolate frog– oW Alex I didn't mean throw it at my head!" Brian exclaimed as Michael fell on the floor laughing "you know Brian, if you didn't want him to throw it at you you should've lifted your lazy ass and gotten it yourself" Michael laughed at him. "Oh shut up Mike, nobody asked you" Brian tried but Michael could tell that he knew he had lost. Laughing they left the room still ignoring the boy in the corner of the room.

As they entered the common room the blue haired girl who had introduced herself as Ashley approached them "I was already waiting for you to come downstairs, there's some kids I want you to meet" confused Michael let her pull him around to meet quite a few people who's names Michael would definitely forget. "And lastly this is John" as she pointed John out to Michael he realised that John was kind of attractive, he had blonde hair with sort of an awkward fringe and deep blue eyes. "He looks a lot like blondy I know" Ashley proceeded to whisper in his ear, and Michael froze. No there was no way in hell that the guy he just thought was attractive looked like Luke, not possible, he hated everything that reminded him of Luke, he couldn't stand "hello?? Earth to Michael" Ashley snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sorry I was just thinking" he muttered avoiding her eyes, he desperately needed to be alone right now. He had met so many people in such a short time and somehow Ashley had decided he was going to be her new best friend or something because she was not leaving his side. "Sorry I have to go" Michael quickly said and he went upstairs to his room only to be met by a pair of deep blue eyes, probably the last person he would have wanted to see at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta for my fic did not check this chapter because I'm inpatient as shit and just wanted to go ahead and post it (oops) anyways, yes I have just introduced Halsey, Brian Logan Dales and Alexander DeLeon into this story because why the hell not (john is just some random guy name that I thought of nobody in particular). I hope you liked this, (I feel like I'm already slacking) and feedback is always welcome!


End file.
